


[先楊]刻印的淫紋

by hinomatsiki



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinomatsiki/pseuds/hinomatsiki
Summary: 偽．西幻AU半獸人先寇布×魔法師楊OOC都屬於我。
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 28





	[先楊]刻印的淫紋

**Author's Note:**

> 偽．西幻AU  
> 半獸人先寇布×魔法師楊
> 
> OOC都屬於我。

那該是屬於自己的東西。  
在偶然通過的市場中看到那名黑髮魔術師瞬間，先寇布就有著這樣的感覺。  
那是一個人潮洶湧，十分喧嚷的市場，可是先寇布卻一眼就在人群中看到了被奴隸商人帶著的那個人。  
——就像在那一刻，世界除了那個人以外，都失去了色彩。  
要搶在被其他人奪走前，讓那人變成自己的才行。先寇布心中難得浮現了這樣的焦躁。  
幸運的是，自己的國家是戰勝國，所以他擁有可以購買對方的權力——即使是像先寇布這樣的半獸人也一樣。  
雖然這樣半獸血脈受到王國中大部分人所排斥，但至少商人是認錢不認人。  
先寇布所屬的國家在上個月都還在與鄰國進行戰爭——那是由先寇布的國家所發起的侵略——然後，戰勝了。  
被侵略的國家是曾被稱為學者與魔術師故鄉的小國。整個國家三分之二以上都是普通人所構成，實際上作為高端戰力的魔術師的人數並不多。  
在戰場上的確魔術師的攻擊力十分優異，但只要魔力被封住，魔術師也不過就是普通人……不，甚至可以說因為專精在魔法上，身體比普通人還要來得更為贏弱。  
也因此那個小國最終輸給了即使在大陸上也是以武勇著名的先寇布的國家。  
想來那名黑髮青年也是在那場戰爭中失去國家，才淪落成為悲慘的奴隸其中一員。

「怎樣？像這樣黑髮黑眼的奴隸可是十分珍貴的類型！而且他皮膚摸起來可滑嫩了，保證讓人愛不釋手！」奴隸商人露出了猥縮的笑容，唇縫間隱隱露出的黃牙讓人一看就心生不快。  
黑髮青年身上穿著的是粗糙的麻布衣服，頸間還套著象徵奴隸的黑色項圈。只是雖然如此，坐在地上的那人卻絲毫沒有什麼不自在的模樣——就像他其實是身處在自己的書房中一般。  
「哼，看上去沒什麼體力，這樣的奴隸真的能好好服侍我嗎。」先寇布故意在商人面前出言貶低那人。以先寇布的本心而言，他當然現在就想立刻買下對方，然後將那人從這骯髒處帶走，但是要是敢在商人面前露出一絲這樣的念頭，只會被當成冤大頭罷了。  
「沒問題沒問題，他已經被刻上淫紋了。你應該清楚吧？淫紋的效果。」商人就像在彰顯什麼得意事一樣，把那兩個音念得重重的。  
「淫紋？」沒聽過的單字竄入耳中，讓先寇布眉頭皺到一塊。  
「哎呀？你該不會是第一次買奴隸吧？這種好事都不懂，那我來告訴你吧……」商人像感到不可思議般睜大了眼，緊跟著笑得更加猥褻。

——淫紋是讓男人變成雌獸，徹底成為讓雄性得到快樂的身體，就是這樣一個完美的魔法。只要試過一次，不管是誰都會上癮的。

那之後，奴隸商人從先寇布的錢包裡得到了可供平民至少生活半年以上的金幣後，愉快地賣掉了黑髮的魔術師。

※※※ ※※※ ※※※ 

「你的名字？」先寇布輕聲問。  
「……楊。楊威利。」  
青年那雙黑色的雙眸彷彿帶著蠱惑人的魔力，讓先寇布想起佈滿星光的夜空。

在先寇布眼中，楊是非常不可思議的一個人。  
作為率領著一隻強大軍團的軍團長，先寇布自然也是讓楊國家滅亡的兇手之一，他作為軍功砍掉的人頭裡就有楊認識的人也說不一定。  
可是他在楊身上從來沒有見到過憤怒、恨意等負面情緒。

——不憎恨我嗎？  
先寇布曾經這樣詢問對方。  
——不，沒有必要。歷史上從來沒有永遠存在的國家。  
翻著先寇布特意為了自己買來的書籍，楊這樣回答。

那一瞬間，先寇布有種說不出的恐慌。  
彷彿沒有任何一種手段可以將眼前的人留在自己身旁。

※※※ ※※※ ※※※ 

「啊……不、不行……啊、哈啊……」隨著男人腰桿每一次挺進，青年都搖晃著頭發出混雜著苦痛的呻吟。在他的下腹部，被熱潮所染紅的象牙色皮膚上，浮現著乍一看像是瘀青又像是刺青一般妖異的花紋。  
要是仔細看的話，可以看到那原先是黑色的紋樣時而閃爍著詭異的粉紅，就像是活著的生物一般在皮膚上蠢動，然後如紙張上滲出的墨水般緩慢地擴張著地盤。被淫紋所侵蝕的身體將受到的所有刺激都由大腦轉化成快感，也因為這個效果，全身上下的敏感度更是不斷竄升，並被貪婪地渴求快樂的本能所佔據。  
在羞恥心作祟下，黑髮青年的臉頰爬上了紅潮，如寶石般的雙眼也因水光而顯得溼潤。  
「先、寇布……嗚、嗚啊……好熱……不行……要……要去……」  
快感沒有停歇過。  
理性完全沒有作用，因為早已經被浸染了內側的淫毒所徹底覆蓋。不管是大腦跟身體，全都被快樂所侵蝕。  
就算是短暫地找回理智，也僅僅能維持數秒，刻印著淫紋的下腹又立刻升起了無法抗衡的熱度，並且身體深處竄上甘美卻又難以忍受奇妙騷癢感。每當肉道的黏膜被狠狠摩擦過去，身體就像是被給了木天蓼而貓一般軟弱無力，絲毫不受控制地變成淫亂的雌性，並且為了那壓倒性的快樂而顫抖。  
男人的手緊捉住楊的細腰，在緊縮的肉道中激烈地衝刺，每當快要拔離時，利用肉冠卡住入口處旋轉著摩擦周遭嫩肉，然後再一次往深處進攻。膨脹起來的前端不斷毫不留情攻擊著肉壁上的敏感處，將彷彿要將大腦作為燃料燃燒殆盡的快樂給送入這具肉體內。  
明明動作堪稱是粗暴，可是早已經被調教完成的肉體只感受到屬於肉慾的悅樂。即使是小腹皮肉下被用力擠壓開，內臟被猛力壓迫到的痛苦，都已經被當成快感的來源而記憶下來，然後肉道被擴張充實的感覺又再一次將楊導向甜美的巔峰。  
不知道第幾次的高潮浪潮，讓楊的意識幾乎失去了方向，就要溺斃在裡面。  
接合處緊密的軟肉被異物強行撬開時仍會產生微微的刺痛感，但就連那點痛楚都在這具肉體上被當成快樂，身體的枝節末梢都因此而麻痺。  
身體深處被男人的性器所凌辱、弄髒……將身體從最基礎的細胞開始轉變成另一種以快樂為食的生物。  
「嗯！嗯嗯！呼啊……不、不行……」敏感處不斷被特別關照，身體無法忍耐地主動抬高腰臀，並且搖晃起來。被貫穿的深處傳來甜美的電流，然後變成能讓人失去意識的強烈快樂，楊的身體如拉開的弓般彎起，喉頭迸發出拔高的悲鳴。  
「還沒有滿足對不對？看，這裡……還在貪婪地絞緊我……叫著還不夠、還不夠呢……放心，我會用我的種子灌飽你的肚子的」長時間的激烈運動下絲毫不見疲倦的先寇布用著彷如蜂蜜般甜膩的聲音輕聲呢喃。  
楊的身體在每次到達高潮巔峰後，小腹上淫紋的顏色也變得越發濃艷，就像是正在逐漸成熟的果實一般。  
在被舔舐下唇時，在過度快感下已經有些意識朦朧的青年便順從地張開了嘴，緊跟著舌頭立刻就順勢佔據了口腔。黏膜被舌尖舔過的熱度傳到大腦化為麻痺神經的電流，楊的舌頭稍一給出回應立刻就被男人的舌頭捲起，如同發情的兩尾蛇般激烈交纏。  
黏膜被舔舐的感覺微妙地與體內被肉棒摩擦的感覺產生共鳴，不管是哪一方，都不是現在的楊所能抵抗的感覺，只能順從地接受侵入的異物。  
「先寇……嗯嗯！要…去了……哈啊…啊……嗚、要出來了……」楊高高挺起卻一直沒能射精的性器像是總算找到了發洩的機會，從前端噴出一股股白稠的精液。肉道卻在射精同時用力絞緊被軟肉包裹住的硬物。  
先寇布不但沒有停下動作，反而更用力抽送，摩擦著痙攣的後穴。穴口處被摩擦得出現細密的白泡，就這樣滴答滴答往下滴垂到床舖上。  
又一次被逼迫到高潮，楊的眼角接連不斷滑落滾燙的淚珠，為了呼吸而張開的雙唇中可以窺見蠕動的嫩紅舌頭。  
看到楊這副陷在高潮中的恍惚模樣，就像受到誘惑般，先寇布再一次低頭擄獲青年的嘴唇。  
硬挺的熱物不斷在撐開的穴口中抽動，而在先寇布呼吸也開始急促起來後，這場漫長到幾乎看不到結束的淫亂宴席終於迎來了尾聲。  
伴隨著又一波的快感，楊感覺到自己體內肉壁被如滾燙灼熱的飛沫噴濺到，臀肉不由得縮緊，嘴裡也吐出甜膩的喘息。可是明明身體已經疲憊不堪，小腹處卻還是湧起難耐的熱度。  
被汗水以及精液濡濕的皮膚下，灌飽了男人精液的肉穴依舊在不住收縮蠕動。  
彷彿身體是用這樣的方式來發出哀求，還不夠，還想要更多一樣。

淫紋的顏色就快要徹底染成赤紅。  
如同鮮血一般，不祥的紅色。


End file.
